Amor a segunda vista
by Haruno Ayumi
Summary: La relación de Sakura va en pique. Justo en ese momento aparece cierto azabache que le brindara apoyo en todo. Pero lo que comienza como una simple amistad puede convertirse en algo mas y Sakura tiene que tener cuidado si no quiere perderlo todo por culpa de Sasuke.
1. El comienzo de una amistad

**Si yo de nuevo… iniciando una nueva historia sin terminar alguna de mis anteriores… pero la inspiración viene y va. Como hasta ahora SasuSaku, pero con otro tipo de trama, espero que la disfruten, esta de más decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen pero… lo que hago con ellos en mis historias si muajaja. Se vienen varios proyectitos estén pendientes. :D**

Se preparaba como de costumbre para ir se a la universidad. Tomo su chaqueta negra y se la puso en sus hombros. Tomo su bolso y se dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo. No es como que fuera la chica mas hermosa del planeta, pero sabia que tenia su atractivo. Sakura sonrió contenta con su imagen y salió de su habitación. Afuera su compañera de apartamento y amiga Karin la esperaba. Karin y ella se habían conocido hacia un año cuando Sakura llego a la ciudad en buscando un apartamento donde vivir, después de visitar varios lugares unos muy costosos y otros demasiados pequeños, encontró un apartamento céntrico con dos habitaciones y Karin estaba buscando compañera ya que no podía pagarlo sola. Congeniaron desde el inicio y ambas estudiaban en la misma universidad, Sakura medicina y Karin diseño de modas.

Tomaron el autobús y llegaron al campus, se despidieron en la entrada y cada una se dirigio a sus respectivas facultades. Al llegar a la cafetería Sakura busco entre le muchedumbre a su novio. Lo vio sentado en una mesa con unos amigos y fue hacia el.

Hola amor.- Saludo la pelirrosa por sorpresa al chico, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura.- saludo el chico, dándole un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios.

Hola chicos.- Saludo la chica al resto de los amigos de su novio.

Hola Sakura-chan.- contesto un rubio con voz estridente, a su lado estaba sentado su novia Hinata y junto a ella su hermano Neji y Shikamaru y habia un chico de cabellos azabache a la que la chica no conocía.

Te presento a un viejo amigo.- Hablo el novio de Sakura.- Sasuke Uchiha.

Mucho gusto.- saludo la pelirrosa, extendiéndole la mano a Sasuke en forma de saludo.

Sakura se sentó en la mesa y pidió un café todavía le quedaban unos minutos antes de entrar a su clase. Los chicos siguieron conversando entre ellos, Sakura no entendía mucho de la platica, pero se dio cuenta que todo era referente al recién llegado Sasuke. Al parecer el chico iría en la misma universidad y estudiaría Ciencias Políticas al igual que su novio y Naruto. Shikamaru y Neji fueron los primeros en irse a sus clases, ellos estudiaban Derecho. Hinata se acerco a su amiga y saco sus apuntes para preguntarle a Sakura algo de la tarea. Hinata al igual que Sakura estudiaba medicina.

¿Tu conoces al nuevo chico?.- Pregunto bajito Sakura a Hinata.

Lo había visto un par de veces nada mas.- contesto su amiga.- Él y Naruto-kun han sido muy buenos amigos de la infancia.

Ya veo…- contesto Sakura sin darle mas interés al asunto y terminándose su café.

Te veo en el almuerzo.- Anuncio el chico a Sakura y se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, Naruto se levanto y dio un beso a Hinata y le dio un gran abrazo a la ojiperla, después los tres chicos se fueron a sus clases.

Sabes…-Empezo Sakura.- A veces me gustaría que Gaara fuera un poco más romántico, despedirse con un beso en la mejilla con su novia ¿Quién hace eso?.- Pregunto ofuscada la pelirrosa.

Lo que pasa es que Gaara es más serio que Naruto ya lo sabes…

Si lo se…- Suspiro rendida la pelirrosa.

Sakura y Gaara llevaban 8 meses de novios, el pelirrojo era primo de Karin y esta se lo había presentado a Sakura en una fiesta, luego vino el coqueteo por parte de la pelirrosa y en dos semanas los chicos eran oficialmente novios. Aunque a Sakura le encantaba Gaara siempre deseo que el chico fuera un poco más efusivo con ella, más tierno y no tan disimulado cuando habían personas cerca. Admiraba la relación de Hinata y Naruto iban ya a cumplir dos años de novios y nunca los había visto pelearse, Naruto era totalmente romántico y efusivo con Hinata y aunque al principio a Hinata todo le daba pena, poco a poco fue tomando confianza en su relación.

Al salir de sus clases a la hora del almuerzo las chicas llegaron nuevamente a la cafetería, donde estaban solamente Naruto y Sasuke.

¿Han visto a Gaara?.- pregunto la pelirrosa sentándose a la mesa

Se quedo discutiendo con el maestro acerca de un trabajo.- Contesto el rubio.

Hmmm típico.- contesto la pelirrosa, el almuerzo era el único tiempo que tenían para verse y a Sakura le molestaba que Gaara perdiera hasta 30 minutos por quedarse hablando con sus maestros.

Iremos a comprar algo de comer ¿Nos acompañan?.- Pregunto Naruto.

Esperare a Gaara.- informo Sakura y Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza a la pregunta del rubio.

Sakura y Sasuke quedaron solos sentados en completo silencio, la pelirrosa dedico una sonrisa amable al azabache, el cual solamente desvió la miraba de la chica.

¿Y desde cuando conoces a Gaara? ¿Sasuke cierto?.

Ibamos a la misma escuela.- Contesto secamente el chico.

Oh….- contesto desanimada la chica por la escueta respuesta del chico.

¿Y tu desde hace cuanto lo conoces?.- Pregunto el chico tratando de corregir su actitud hacia la chica, ya que la respuesta no le interesaba en nada.

Una amiga nos presento.- Contesto Sakura más alegre.- Hace 8 meses.

¡Sakura!.- Saludo Karin a su amiga para luego sentarse a su lado. Sakura vio a Karin con una ceja levantada. ¿Desde cuanto su amiga almorazaba con ella? Siempre estaba al otro lado de la cafetería sentada con sus compañeras de modas.

Ehmm hola.- Contesto Sakura.

Vaya vaya… no me digas que ya cambiaste al aburrido de mi primo por este primor.- Dijo Karin en referencia a Sasuke.

¿Ah?... No… no seas tonta.- Reprendió Sakura.- El es Sasuke Uchiha.- Presento Sakura.- Y ella es Karin Satou.- Introdujo la chica a su amiga.

Voy por mi comida.- anuncio la pelirroja a su amiga.

Y a esta que mosco le pico...- Comento Sakura.

Al rato llego Naruto y Hinata con sus bandejas de comida y 5 minutos después llego Karin y se sentó al lado de Sasuke. Gaara no aparecía y Sakura saco su celular y le envió un mensaje.

¿Estas seguro que no vas a comer teme?.- Pregunto Naruto, tomando por sorpresa a Sakura y Karin por llamarlo asi.

No tengo hambre dobe.

Sakura sintió su celular vibrar, tenia un mensaje de texto nuevo.

De: _Gaara 3_

"No podre verte en el almuerzo,

me quede revisando unos papeles con el maestro,

lo siento, te llevo a tu casa"

Sakura cerro su celular molesta y lo tiro al fondo de su cartera. Se levanto sin decir nada y compro una hamburguesa, papas fritas y una soda. Regreso a la mesa.

Pensé que estabas a dieta.- Comento Karin quien comía una ensalada.

Sakura solo resoplo como respuesta.

¿Esta todo bien Sakura?.- Pregunto la pelinegra, conociendo perfectamente a Sakura, sabia que solía comer de mas cuando estaba molesta.

Lo mismo de siempre.- Contesto Sakura dándole a entender a Hinata que el responsable de su humor era el pelirrojo.

Karin se levanto para irse a su próxima clase, Hinata y Naruto hicieron lo mismo.

Llego cuando termine de comer.- dijo Sakura a su amiga.

De nuevo Sakura y Sasuke quedaron solos en la mesa y la cafetería poco a poco se iba vaciando. La verdad es que Sakura pensaba saltarse las siguiente clases.

No tienes por que hacerme compañía.- dijo Sakura a Sasuke, quien seguía sentado frente a ella.

Hmm… no tengo clases y no conozco el campus.- Contesto el azabache.

Bueno… esta resuelto… yo te daré un tour por el campus.

No tienes que…

No te preocupes, me hará bien caminar así despejo la mente. Vamos.- Sakura se levanto y tomo sus cosas. El moreno la imito.-¿Estas seguro que no comerás nada?.- Pregunto de nuevo la pelirrosa ofreciéndole a Sasuke alguna de sus papas fritas.

Sasuke sonrió de lado viendo fijamente a los ojos de la chica y ofreciendo mayor interés en Sakura.

Ambos caminaron por el campus, Sakura como una guía experimentada, haciendo comentarios acerca de cada uno de los lugares por los que pasaban. "Aquí venden los mejores hot-dogs del mundo" "Nunca pases por aquí a medio día esta llenísimo de gente" "Este lugar es genial para tomar una siesta" la pelirrosa no paraba de hablar. El moreno apenas y hablaba, asentía, y contestaba con "Hmn" a todo. Después de dos horas habían recorrido todo el lugar y solamente las facultades de Ciencias sociales y medicina. Sakura se sentó en una banca de la plaza, bajo un árbol y Sasuke se sentó a su lado. La pelirrosa saco su celular para revisar si tenia algún mensaje de texto de su novio pero nada. Suspiro derrotada y volvió a guardar su teléfono.

¿Problemas con Gaara?.- pregunto el moreno

Oh… bueno si… pasa demasiado tiempo ocupado.- comento Sakura rodando los ojos.

Hmn, escuche que estaba aplicando para un trabajo.

¿Trabajo? ¿Y por que no me dijo nada?

Supongo que quería darte la sorpresa si lo consigue y pues no hacer tanto alboroto por si no lo obtiene.

Gaara es increíble… estoy segura que lo conseguirá.- Comento la pelirrosa de mucho mejor humor.- Por cierto gracias.

¿Por?.- Pregunto el moreno sin entender.

Por hoy… por acompañarme a dar una vuelta y distraerme.

Pensé que me estabas mostrando el campus...- Dijo el moreno con una ceja levantada.

¡Si! Eso también… ah y gracias por decirme lo del trabajo de Gaara…

No le digas que te conte, se molestaría conmigo.

No te preocupes.- prometio la chica sonriendo, Sasuke se quedo viéndola más de lo que debía hasta que el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Diga?... En la plaza. Estoy con Sakura.- acto seguido colgó su teléfono.- Gaara viene para aca.

Hmn.- contesto la pelirrosa.

Minutos mas tarde el pelirrojo se encontraba junto con los chicos. Saludo a Sakura de nuevo con su beso en la mejilla y paso su brazo alrededor de su hombros.

¿Entonces? ¿Siguen los planes de la noche?

Supongo.- contesto Sasuke con desinterés.

¿A dónde van?.- Pregunto Sakura curiosa.

Iremos con los chicos por unos tragos.

¿Y por que las chicas no podemos ir?.- Pregunto molesta Sakura.

No es una noche de parejas… es una noche de chicos.- contesto Gaara.

Oiii….- saludo gritando Naruto desde el otro lado de la plaza, Hinata era jalada, casi arrastrada por el rubio.

Hinata… ¿sabias que los chicos saldrán solos en la noche?

¿Hmm? No Naruto-kun no me lo había dicho.

No es gran cosa solo iremos por unos tragos.

Entonces yo propongo noche de chicas.- guiño Sakura el ojo a Hinata para que le siguiera la corriente.

¡Oh! Suena excelente, hace tiempo no salimos solo las chicas.

No, no no y no.- Repuso el rubio.- Sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola, los chicos se te pegan como chinche.

Hmmm si ustedes pueden salir solos nosotras también.- Finalizo la pelirrosa.

¡Entonces vengan con nosotros!.- Termino el rubio, la pelirrosa sonrio victoriosa y Gaara rodo los ojos, su novia su que sabia como manejar a Naruto y conseguir lo que quería.

¡Bien!.- Nos vemos a las 8:00 en el "Ultra".- Dio por finalizado la conversación Gaara y luego él y Sakura se despidieron de todos.

/

No puedo creer que te salieras con la tuya.- Reprendió el pelirrojo a su novia cuando ya estaban en el auto.

Pues yo no puedo creer que te negaras a llevarnos con ustedes.- comento Sakura aun molesta.

No te molestes por eso, es solo que hace tiempo no mirábamos a Sasuke.- Sakura aun no contestaba nada ignorando a Gaara.- Amor…- Hablo dulcemente el chico en el oído de la ojijade.

No hagas eso.- pidió Sakura.- Sabes que no me puedo molestar contigo cuando haces eso.

Bien, entonces no estés molesta.- El pelirrojo deposito un beso en los labios de Sakura y acto seguido encendió el auto.-

¿Teme y que hiciste en la tarde? ¿Te quedaste en la cafetería?

No dobe.- contesto molesto el azabache.- Sakura me dio un recorrido por el campus

¡Sakura-chan es genial! Espero no halla tenido que aguantar tu amargura toda la tarde.

Sasuke simplemente sonrió de lado por el comentario de su amigo, la verdad es que había disfrutado el rato que había pasado con la pelirrosa y se habia sorprendido con eso. Sakura no era la típica niña que se embobaba con el y aparte era muy linda y agradable. Sasuke se reprendio mentalmente, era de la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos, volvió de nuevo a su semblante serio para luego responder a su amigo.

Si… supongo Sakura es una chica genial…

**¿Y que tenemos aquí? Pues una Sakura que sale con mi pelirrojo favorito, que es AMIGA de Karin :O y a la cual no le afecta la presencia de nuestro amadísimo Uchiha… bueno hasta ahora. Espero les halla gustado, asi como a mi me gusto escribirlo. **

**Comentarios, sugerencias, reviews? Nos leemos n_n **

**Ayumi 3**


	2. Todos cometemos errores

**Volvi pronto! de repente algunas se enojan por que empiezo algun proyecto y me dicen que abandono otro, pero no es asi, simplemente aprovecho la inspiracion que viene. Y nunca abandonare mis fics! Gracias por escribirme lo aprecio mucho. Ya saben que estos personajes no me pertenecen, pero lo que hago con ellos si muajajaja. **

Sakura terminaba de elegir la ropa que se pondría en la noche, tiro a la cama una falda negra, unos zapatos negros de tacon y una camisa de tirantes color menta.

- - ¿A dónde vas?.- Pregunto aburrida Karin.

- - Iremos a "Ultra" hoy en la noche. ¿Vienes?

- - Neee… tengo unas bocetos que terminar. ¿Quiénes van?.- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja mientras hojeaba una revista.

- -No se… supongo que los mismos de siempre… ah y Sasuke.

- Al escuchar el nombre del azabache, la pelirroja arrojo su revista al sofá y se levanto de un salto.

- Ok… ¡Yo voy!

- - Pense que tenia tareas.

- - Pueden esperar.- anuncio muy contenta Karin, dirigiéndose al baño para ducharse.- Nee Sakura! ¿Sabes si Sasuke tiene novia?

- - No lo se. ¿ Por que?

- - Como que por que… ¡es un bombon! ¿No te parece?

- - Hmmm… no se…

- - Oh vamos Sakura tener novio no te hace ciega…

- - Dije que no se… no me fije en el de esa manera.

- - ¿Gaara pasara por nosotras?.- Pregunto Karin desde la ducha.

- - Ehhhh pasara por ¡MI! No por ti…

- - Oh no seas tan amargada… puedo irme con ustedes, ¡después me regreso sola!

Sakura termino de cambiarse y su celular sonó, vio la llamada entrante de Gaara.

- - ¡Hola amor!

- - Ya estoy aquí

- - Ok, ya bajamos.

- Sakura colgó el teléfono, agarro su bolso y salió de su habitación.

- - ¡Karin! Ya llego Gaara.

La pelirroja salió de su cuarto con un mini vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo y unas botas del mismo color.

- - Creo que te equivocaste de outfit.- comento Sakura.- No vamos a hacer de putas ¿sabes?

- - Puff… me veo bien.- contesto Karin.- Además con este traje sere irresistible para Sasuke.

- - Como digas, vamos…

- Al llegar al lugar había gran fila para entrar pero gracias a los contactos del rubio entraron sin problema. El lugar ofrecia uno de los mejores ambientes de la ciudad, era totalmente exclusivo pero aun asi se encontraba casi abarrotado de gente.

- - El teme y yo iremos por las bebidas busquen una mesa.- Anuncio el rubio.

Sakura, Gaara, Karin y Hinata se dirigieron hacia el fondo del lugar donde encontraron una mesa lo suficientemente grande para todos. En las chicas se sentaron, Gaara se excuso diciendo que tenia que contestar una llamada, la pelirrosa no le dio importancia al asunto y siguió conversando con sus amigas.

- ¿Sabes si va a venir alguien más?.- Pregunto Sakura a Hinata.

- - Creo que solo Shikamaru y Temari.

Al escuchar el nombre de la rubia Karin resoplo en señal de desaprobación.

- No entiendo por que te cae mal Temari.- Dijo Sakura en referencia a la mala relación que las dos primas parecían llevar.

- - Hmmm no congeniamos es todo.- Se defendió la pelirroja.

- - A mi me parece muy linda.- Siguio Sakura.

- - Yo lo conozco más que tu.- Apunto Karin sin darle importancia al asunto.

- - Es muy raro que salgas con nosotros.- Dijo Hinata para cambiar de tema.

- - Oh… bueno…

- - Es que al parecer esta flechada de Sa-su-ke.- Explico la pelirrosa.- Y anda como boba preguntando si tiene o no novia.

- - Que yo sepa no tiene novia.- Contesto la ojiperla.

- - ¡Perfecto!.- Karin dio un brinquito de la emoción.

- - Y a ti desde cuando te detiene que hombre tenga o no novia.- Hablo Temari quien acababa de llegar pero al parecer había escuchado parte de la conversación.

Karin dedico a la rubia una de sus peores miradas y la rubia no se quedo atrás.

- - ¡Temari!.- Saludo efusiva la pelirrosa.

- - Cuñadita.- Dijo por su parte la rubia. ¿Y mi hermanito? ¿Lo dejaste en casa?

- - Gaara estaba hablando por celular, no debe tardar

Al rato llegaron Naruto y Sasuke con una botella de ron, una de vodka, soda para mezclar y varios vasos. Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa, quedando Sasuke al lado de Sakura. Empezaron a servirse y se dispusieron a empezar a beber y a conversar. El volumen de la música se puso a tope invitando a las parejas a bailar, la primera en levantarse fue Temari quien tuvo que convencer al perezoso de su novio de que bailaran. Karin dio un codazo a Sakura que estaba a su lado, señalando al azabache, el mensaje era claro, Karin quería bailar con Sasuke. Sakura se disculpo diciendo que iria en busca de su novio, dejando asi la oportunidad a Karin de sentarse junto a Sasuke.

Cuando buscaba entre la multitud, Sakura vio al pelirrojo caminar hacia ella, sonrio y lo tomo del brazo.

- ¿Bailamos?.- Pregunto coquetamente la ojijade.

- - No puedo Sakura… tengo que irme…

- - Pero si acabamos de llegar…

- - Surgio algo, en serio lo siento, le pediré a Naruto o Sasuke que te lleven a casa.

- - No… puedo tomar un taxi no te preocupes.- Dijo molesta la pelirrosa para luego perderse entre la multitud.- Gaara la siguió con la vista, no había nada que podía hacer y en definitiva no tenia tiempo para lidiar con su novia. Se dirigido hacia la mesa de los chicos, se disculpo y pidió al azabache que llevara a su novia de regreso.

- La pelirrosa se sentó en el bar y pidió un shot de tequila, nunca había sido buena tolerando el alcohol pero sabia que un shot la pondría de mejor humor. En cuanto se lo sirvieron tomo un poco de sal y siguió el típico ritual sal, tequila, limón. Pidió luego al bartender otro vaso de vodka tonic. Dirigió su mirada a la pista de baila en donde estaban Temari y Shikamaru, Hinata y Naruto y para su sopresa Karin se encontraba bailando Sasuke. Decidio que ella también tenia derecho a divertirse aunque no estuviera con su novio. Se puso de pie y sintió instantáneamente el efecto del tequila mareandola. Un joven al cual no había notado y estaba sentado a su lado, le levanto y ofrecio su mano a la pelirrosa para que se le pasara el mareo.

'¿Viniste sola? .- Pregunto el chico de cabello oscuros, y tez palida, muy palida para su gusto. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Vine con unos amigos, debo regresar con ellos.

- - ¿Y por que no mejor bailas un rato conmigo?

- - No bailo con extraños.

- - En ese caso. Soy Sai. Se presento el chico.

- - Sakura.- Se presento la pelirrosa despues de unos segundos de silencio

- - Mucho gusto Sakura ¿Bailamos?.- Volvio a insistir el chico.

- - Solo una canción.- accedió la pelirrosa

Despues ambos caminaron a la pista de baile, para alivio de Sakura la canción que sonaba era movida y no era necesario bailar pegado con Sai. Bajo el efecto de sus dos vodkas y un tequila, sumado al ruido de la música y las luces Sakura se sentía diferente.

Sabia que sus amigos no le reprocharían por bailar con otro chico, no estaba haciendo nada malo y su baile era totalmente inocente. Después la atmosfera cambio, las luces atenuaron y la canción era de un ritmo mas pausado invitando a las parejas a intimar mas en su baile. Sakura volteo a ver a Sai.

- ¿Otro baile?

- No creo que a mi novio le guste eso. Pero me caería bien otro trago.

El pelinegro indico a la pelirrosa que lo esperara y fue hacia el bar. Sakura vio como sus amigos bailaban románticamente, a excepción de Sasuke y Karin quien estaban de nuevo en la mesa, al parecer Karin no dejaba de hablar y al azabache no parecía interesarle mucho la conversación. Sasuke volteo a ver en la dirección donde estaba Sakura y sus ojos se encontraron, Sakura sonrio como saludo al chico, quien giro simplemente se le quedo viendo fijamente. Sai regreso al lado de Sakura y le dio su bebida, la pelirrosa sonrio y empezó a tomar.

- - ¿Vamos a mi mesa?.- Pregunto Sakura a su nuevo amigo.

- - Esta bien.- accedió el pelinegro.

Al llegar Sai saludo con una sonrisa fingida a Sasuke y Karin, la pelirroja le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa mientras que Sasuke simplemente lo miro seriamente.

- ¿Qué te parece si ya nos vamos Sakura?.-Hablo el azabache

- - ¿Tan pronto Sasuke-kun?.- Hablo empalagosamente Karin

- - Hmn. Prometi a Gaara que te llevaría temprano.

- - Oh vamos… media hora más.- Pidió dulcemente la pelirrosa.

- - Yo te podría llevar a tu casa.- Ofreció Sai

- - Eso seria perfecto.- Opino Karin quien moría por quedarse mas tiempo con Sasuke.

- - No. Le dije a Gaara que YO te llevaría.- Hablo posesivamente el azabache sin dejar de ver a Sai.

- - Esta bien. Solo media hora más.

- - Sasuke-kun ¿Bailamos de nuevo?.- El azabache negó con la cabeza.- Por favor Sasuke-kun… una canción más.- Sasuke accedió de mala gana dejando a Sai y Sakura solos en la mesa.

- - ¿Bailamos nosotros también?.- Pregunto Sai

- - No… yo creo que no me siento bien.- Comento Sakura quien de repente empezó a sentir mucho calor y estaba mareada.- Creo que se me subio el vodka.- Sai sonrio de nuevo fingidamente a Sakura.

- - Talves si te lavas la cara se te pase.

- - Si tienes razon. Ya vuelvo.- Sakura se levanto para ir al baño, estaba cada vez mas mareada, el ambiente no le ayudaba en nada, Sai caminaba a unos pasos detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta, miraba a la pelirrosa tambaleándose y chocando con las personas y las cosas. En el pasillo para llegar a los baños, Sakura se tuvo que apoyar en una de las paredes.

- - ¿Te sientes bien?.- Pregunto Sai quien ya había llegado a su lado.

- - Sai… no… no se que me pasa

- - No te preocupes.. ya te sentirás mejor.- Y sin decir más Sai tomo a la pelirrosa por la cintura y la beso.- Sakura no puso resistencia o mejor dicho no podía hacerlo, estaba bajo un efecto narcótico y estaba entre mareada e inconsciente.

- - No… espera…que haces…-balbuceaba Sakura entre los besos y caricias de Sai.- Detente...- Sakura quería separse darle una bofetada, patearle, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. De repente Sakura sintió que Sai se separaba de ella, abrio los ojos y vio la figura de Sasuke al lado de ella, no comprendia que pasaba, todo estaba en cámara lenta, vio a Sasuke darle un puñetazo a Sai.

- - ¿Qué te pasa imbécil?.- Pregunto Sai

- - No te das cuenta que no quiere idiota.- Contesto Sasuke.-Vete si no quieres que llame a seguridad.- Sai volteo a ver a Sakura quien apenas podía ponerse de pie y se fue sin decir nada con su mano en la mejilla donde Sasuke lo había golpeado.

- - ¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto Sasuke a la pelirrosa, quien negó con la cabeza.- Ven…- Sasuke tomo a Sakura rodeándole con su brazo y la llevo afuera del lugar, la llevo hasta su auto y la sento en el asiento de enfrente. Luego el se se subio al carro.

- - ¿Qué tomaste?

- - Un tequila y tres vodkas…

- - Eso no es para que estes asi… ¿Ese sujeto te dio algo?

- - ¿A que te refieres?...me dio un vodka.

- - ¿Solo eso?.- Siguio indagando el azabache.- Viste cuando lo sirvieron.

- - No, claro que no… que tiene que ver?

- - Estoy seguro que te drogo. Llamare a Naruto…

- - No…no por favor… no quiero que nadie se entere…

- - Pero...

- - Por favor_… Sasuke-kun_

- - No sabes lo que estas diciendo Sakura.- Sasuke saco su celular y empezó a marcar, Sakura no quería que nadie supiera lo que le había pasado por que le daba vergüenza y tampoco quería que su novio se enterara. En un arrebato tomo el rostro de Sasuke con sus manos.

- - Sasuke… Sasuke-kun…no lo hagas… te lo suplico…llévame al hospital si quieres, pero no le digas a nadie.- Sasuke colgó el celular e intento soltarse del agarre de la pelirrosa.- Karin tenia razón…

- - ¿De que hablas?

- - Karin tenia razón… eres muy sexy.- Y sin decir más la pelirrosa estampo sus labios contra los del azabache, besándolo seductoramente, su mente estaba totalmente bloqueada, sabia que no era ella la que estaba actuando sino el efecto de las drogas la que la hacia tan impulsiva. Sasuke se soprendio por la acción de la pelirrosa, pero no le desagrado sentir los labios de la pelirrosa sobre los de él. La separo tomándola por los hombros,

- - ¿Qué haces?

- - Yo…

- - Sera mejor que te lleve al hospital

- - No. Llévame a mi casa. No quiero que nadie se entere.

- - Como digas…- Sasuke encendió el vehículo y manejo a la dirección que Sakura le indico. Estaba nervioso. Él Sasuke Uchiha estaba nervioso, no sabia como se había metido en una situación tan comprometedora con Sakura, con la novio de uno de sus mejores amigos, volteo a ver a la pelirrosa, estaba casi dormida. En otra situación, en otro momento el estaba seguro que hubiera correspondido el beso de Sakura, pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de tener esos pensamientos.- Llegamos anuncio el azabache, estacionando el auto en un complejo de apartamentos.

Sakura salio con ayuda de Sasuke del auto, rogo mentalmente no encontrarse con ninguno de sus vecinos, que nadie la viera en ese estado, Sasuke la tomaba por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar, le agradaba la cercanía, el olor que desprendía el Uchiha, nunca había estado asi con otro chico que no fuera Gaara, nunca.

Entraron en el apartamento, Sakura se separo de Sasuke, sentía su rostro caliente, no sabia si era ocasionado por el azabache o por las drogas.

- - Sera mejor que me de un baño.- Anuncio Sakura.- Gracias por traerme.

- - No me hasta que se te pase el efecto.

Sakura lo vio dudosa pero acepto, se encerro en su cuarto dejando a Sasuke en la sala. El ojionix saco un cigarro de su chaqueta y lo encendió, camino hasta el balcón, para fumar mas tranquilo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba con Sakura? La había conocido en la mañana, pero ya para ahora habían compartido demasiado. _"Sasuke-kun" _la forma tan inocente en que había dicho su nombre, diferente a todas las mujeres que lo dicen de una manera lujuriosa. Se llevo su mano al arco de su nariz, frunciendo su ceño. Solo le estaba haciendo un favor a su amigo, solo eso, le prometió que llevaría a Sakura y eso haría. Tenia que sacar de sus pensamientos a la ojijade de una vez por todas.

Apago su cigarro y entro de nuevo al apartamento. Dio un ultimo vistazo a la recamara de la pelirrosa y salió sin decir nada. Iba subiendo a su auto cuando escucho su voz.

- - ¡Sasuke-kun!.- Vio a la pelirroja acercarse a el.- ¿Sasuke-kun que haces aquí? Desapareciste del lugar sin decirme nada.- Ataco Karin.

- - Vine a dejar a Sakura.

- - Oh… y ya te vas.- Sasuke asintió.- ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más conmigo?.- Karin empezó a mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones con Sasuke, a ella le encantaba el y no lo iba a dejar irse asi por asi. Sasuke estaba a punto de negarse, pero la vio de nuevo, no era fea, tenia un buen cuerpo y no estaría mal desaprovechar una noche y asi sacarse a cierta molestia de su mente. Sasuke sonrió de lado, arrogante como solia hacerlo. La pelirroja entendió la indirecta, tomo al azabache del brazo y lo llevo de nuevo al interior de su apartamento.

Sakura despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no recordaba a que horas se había quedado dormida, ni siquiera como había llegado a su habitación o su apartamento, se levanto de la cama y se dio cuenta que llevaba una bata de baño… llevo su mano a su cabeza, aun todo le daba vueltas, corrió al baño y vomito todo lo que había ingerido el día anterior. Se sentó de nuevo en su cama tratando de recordar algo, lo único que recordaba era estar bailando con Sai, de ahí todo era borroso. No sabia por que pero sentía cargo de conciencia y eso no le gusto nada… ¿Había hecho alguna estupidez?. Salió de su recamara, su compañera le ayudaría a despegar sus dudas, vio que aun Karin no despertaba, saco un vaso de agua y unos analgésicos, se sentó en el desayunador mientras frotaba su sien. Oyo la puerta de la habitación de Karin abrirse, seguidamente salio a pelirroja.

- - ¡BUENOS DIAS!.- Saludo estruendosamente Karin.

- - Ouch.- Contesto Sakura, tapándose los odios y sosteniendo su cabeza por el dolor.

- - Oh vaya… parece que te pasaste de copas.- Sakura simplemente asintió. Karin se metió al baño sin dejar que Sakura le preguntara nada, Sakura se disponía entrar de nuevo a su habitación cuando lo vio. Parado en la puerta de la habitación de Karin.

- - Oh… Buenos dias _Sasuke-kun_.- Sakura se soprendio de llamarlo así y como si algo se hubiera activado todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, volvieron de golpe. Sai, la droga, Sasuke rescatándola, y ella… y ella besándolo. Lo vio asustada, no comprendía del todo como había pasado eso ¿Sasuke lo recordaría? ¿O había estado demasiado borracho para hacerlo?.- Anoche… anoche… balbuceo la pelirrosa…

- - Todos cometemos errores Sa-ku-ra.- Contesto el moreno.- Y nadie tiene por que enterarse de ellos.

**HELLOO. Que les parecio? a mi me gusto :P pero a mi lo que me interesa es saber sus comentarios, sugerencias y preguntas, gracias a todas las que han leido y me escriben, prometo contestarles a la proxima, en lo personal creo que este fic no me llevara más de 10 capitulos, es un proyecto corto y conciso :) espero les halla gustado este cap.**

**Nos leemos. Ayumi!**

H


	3. Complices

**Hola a todas Gracias por leer mi más reciente fic, les agradezco por sus reviews, espero sigan leyendo y entreteniéndose.**

**Disclaimer applied**

Sakura seguía dando vueltas en su cama, ese día no había ido a la universidad, como podría hacerlo como podría ver a Gaara a los ojos. La noche anterior había hecho dos estupideces y la única excusa que tenia era que estaba drogada. Un chico la había besado a la fuerza y ella había besado al mejor amigo de su novio… lo había besado y le había gustado, eso era por lo que mas culpable se sentía. Agradecía enormemente el hecho que Sasuke se había comportado como un caballero y las cosas no había llegado a más, por que si el no la hubiera detenido quien sabe que hubiera llegado a hacer.

Reviso su celular tenía 5 llamadas perdidas del pelirrojo y un mensaje de texto

Gaara: ¿Estas molesta conmigo? Te amo

Se sintió de lo peor… hundió su cabeza entre la almohada, buscando una excusa, algo que decirle al pelirrojo… ¿Cómo tomaría su engaño?Las palabras del azabache vinieron a su mente "Todos cometemos errores…y nadie tiene por que enterarse de ellos"… eso significaba que Sasuke no le contaría a Gaara acerca de su beso y que serian algo así como complices.

/

- ¿Sabes si Sakura estaba molesta anoche?.- Pregunto Gaara al moreno sin que nadie escuchara.

- Creo que… no le gusto que la dejaras sola.- Contesto seriamente el azabache

- Lo se… no me contesta el teléfono…debe estar molesta aun.

- Hmn… es posible.- Mintió Sasuke conociendo la verdadera razón de la evasión de la pelirrosa.

- No tuviste problemas para llevarla a la casa, Sakura es muy terca a veces.

- … se resistió un poco, pero luego la convencí.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!.- Grito estruendosamente la pelirroja que se colgaba del cuello del moreno para después estamparle un beso en los labios.

- Hola Karin.- Fue el saludo por parte de Sasuke.

- Veo que ustedes se entendieron bien anoche.- comento Gaara

- Hmn.

- Bueno… ¡Si!.- respondió Karin quien se sonrojaba mas y mas.- Gaara se limito a sonreírle a su amigo, sabiendo que su prima era una enamoradiza enfermiza y que posiblemente Sasuke no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero después hablaría con él, ahora estaba demasiado preocupado por Sakura.

- ¿Sabes por que no vino Sakura hoy?.- Pregunto el pelirrojo a Karin.

- Tenia una resaca terrible en la mañana.- Gaara volteo a ver a Sasuke buscando algún tipo de respuesta por su parte ya que el moreno no había comentado nada acerca de que Sakura hubiera bebido la noche anterior. El azabache no dijo nada simplemente se encogió de hombros

- Bueno los dejo, tengo cosas por hacer.- Informo el pelirrojo seriamente, antes de levantarse y dejar a la pareja sola, Sasuke lo siguió con su mirada inexpresiva hasta que salió por la puerta de la cafetería.

- Sasuke-kun… ¿Me preguntaba si quisieras venir esta noche conmigo?.- Pregunto seductoramente la pelirroja

- Hmn…

- ¿Eso es un si?

- Como quieras.- Contesto secamente Sasuke, quien por alguna razón lo único que tenia en la cabeza ese día era a cierta pelirrosa.

Sakura despertó sin siquiera saber a que horas se había vuelto a quedar dormida, el dolor de cabeza se le había pasado junto con el mareo, pensaba más claramente y por alguna razón la culpa no la invadía como antes. Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran casi las ocho de la noche… había dormido mas de 5 horas seguidas, frunció su ceño molesta, todo era culpa de la droga que Sai había colocado en su bebida. Lo bueno es que no había pasado a mayores. Pero sentía que tenia una gran deuda con Sasuke por haberla rescatado. Se metió a darse un baño de agua fría no había mejor remedio para todos sus males que ese, pensó. Sintió en agua fría deslizarse por su cuerpo, lavo su cabello y refresco su rostro, al sentir las gotas frías caer sobre sus labios recordó el beso que le dio a Sasuke. ¿Así se sintió? ¿Frio? No podía recordar exactamente que había sentido, pero si que le había gustado, sin darse cuenta estaba ¿sonriendo?

Oyo el sonido de la puerta abrirse y pensó que Karin ya había llegado, salió simplemente con su bata de baño mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con una toalla, fue grande su sorpresa al ver a su novio frente a ella.

- Gaara..

- Sakura.- Fue el incomodo saludo entre los dos.- Te llame varias veces

- Yo… estaba dormida. Lo siento

- Sabes que no me gusta que bebas cuando no estoy contigo.- Sakura trago dificultosamente saliva ¿ Sasuke le habría contado algo?

- Yo…

- Tu estabas molesta conmigo y por eso lo hiciste…

- No…. No es así

- Estabas molesta y me querías demostrar que te puedes divertir sin mí ¿Si o no?

- Gaara…

- ¿Estuviste todo el día de resaca?

- Sí…- el pelirrojo miraba inexpresivamente a su novia

- Supongo que en parte es mi culpa por dejarte desatendida tanto tiempo.- Sakura no podía sentir peor culpa en ese momento. Si supiera lo que había hecho.

- No… Gaara esto no es culpa tuya.

- Lo es… lo siento mucho.- Gaara se acerco a la pelirrosa.- He estado ocupado por que he estado peleando por una plaza en el congreso. No quería decírtelo hasta que obtuviera seguro el empleo. _Prometo _que no volveré a dejarte sola como lo has estado estos días.

-Gaara…- Sakura lo abrazo pidiendo mentalmente perdón por todo lo que había hecho.

Gaara la beso posesivamente, acariciando su cabello aun húmedo, Sakura se abrazaba se su espalda mientras respondía a los besos del pelirrojo. Se adentraron a la habitación de la pelirrosa y no pararon de besarse hasta chocar con la cama, Sakura miro tímidamente a Gaara y este sonrió de manera seductora como pocas veces hacia con la chica y desamarro la bata de la chica, dejando la desnudez de la pelirrosa al descubierto.

/

Sakura abrió perezosamente sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos turquezas de su novio.

- Buenos días dormilona.- Saludo el pelirrojo

- Buenos días.- respondió Sakura dándole un beso a su novio.

- Me tengo que ir a bañar, tengo que ir a firmar unos papeles para cerrar la contratación.

- Te preparare el desayuno.- Gaara asintió y se levanto de la cama saliendo de la habitación de la chica para usar el baño compartido del apartamento.

Sakura se levanto seguidamente y se puso una las tantas camisetas que tenia de su novio y unos shorts, tomo unas pantuflas y salió a la cocina para preparar unos pancakes. Busco los ingredientes y escucho la puerta de la habitación de su amiga abrirse.

- ¡Buenos dias!.- Saludo alegremente Sakura atrás del desayunador.

- Hoy amaneciste de muy buen humor Sa-ku-ra.- Sakura se volteo al escuchar esa voz y su nombre pronunciado de esa manera.

_- Sasuke-kun.- _Sakura se mordio la lengua al escuchar el sufijo que había adjudicado al moreno, Sasuke la vio con una sonrisa de lado, le gustaba que la pelirrosa lo llamara asi.

- Buenos días.- Sasuke se acerco al desayunador donde estaba la pelirrosa.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?.- Pregunto divertido Sasuke al ver que Sakura se había congelado dejando de hacer su mezcla.

- Ehh… no gracias yo puedo.- Sakura siguió preparando la mezcla, no sabia por que la presencia de Sasuke la ponía nerviosa, sabia que estaba levemente sonrojada y que posiblemente sus movimientos fueran más torpes. Trato de concentrarse en lo que hacia, vio el cartón de leche al lado de Sasuke y lo tomo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el moreno, Sakura soltó la leche al sentir el contacto con el azabache.- Lo siento.- murmuro la pelirrosa sin saber exactamente por que lo sentía. Sasuke acerco la leche a la pelirrosa y cuando esta lo iba a tomar la tomo por el brazo acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué haces?.- Pregunto aun más nerviosa Sakura.

- Tienes algo a-quí.- Contesto el moreno que quitaba un poco de mezcla de la mejilla de Sakura, sin embargo no la soltó, la miraba fijamente y ella hacia lo mismo, recordando la cercanía que había tenido antes, sus ojos eran hipnóticos, lo eran, tan oscuros, profundos, no lo había notado antes, si no hasta ahora. Fue hasta que escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse que Sasuke soltó a Sakura quien se volteo a agarrar un sartén.

- Buenos días Sasuke.- Saludo el pelirrojo

- Buenos días.- devolvió el saludo el moreno

- ¿Y Karin?

- Salió temprano, dijo que tenia que tomar unas fotografías para una clase y yo no quise irme tan temprano.- Respondió Sasuke sin quitar los ojos de encima de Sakura que ya había terminado y mezcla y sacaba el primer pancake de la sartén.

- Puedes quedarte a desayunar con nosotros si quieres.- Después de decir esto Gaara entro a la habitación de Sakura para cambiarse.

- Pensé que estábamos solos.- confeso Sasuke y Sakura se tenso al escuchar que se volvía a dirigirse a ella.- Te noto nerviosa Sa-ku-ra

- …- Sakura se volteo a ver a Sasuke.- Me siento culpable, ya sabes por que…

- Yo no diré nada.

- Eso no tiene que ver…- aun así me siento mal

- No es tu culpa, estabas drogada.

- Te agradezco mucho por haberme ayudado.- Sakura se sentía más aliviada al compartir con Sasuke su culpa.- Y por no decirle a Gaara.

Gaara salió de la habitación y los tres desayunaron juntos, Sakura se sentía más tranquila, dejaría ese incidente en el pasado y seguiría con el pelirrojo como si nada hubiera pasado, por que ese beso no tenia que significar nada y estaba segura que una cosa así no se tenia que repetir. Ademas estaba contenta ya que Gaara le había prometido pasar más tiempo con ella y eso era todo lo que necesitaba más tiempo con su novio.

- Me voy.- Anuncio el pelirrojo.- sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos

- Pero… yo pensé que…- Contesto un poco confundida la pelirrosa

- Lo siento Sakura, se lo que te prometí, volveré temprano por ti. ¿Por qué no haces algo con Sasuke?

- Este…- Sakura no podía sentirse más incomoda en ese momento.

- Nos vemos.- Se despidió el pelirrojo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sakura.- Sakura se quedo ahí quieta, con una especie de tic en el ojo, no podía creer como su novio la había vuelto a plantar y se había despedido con un beso en la mejilla… de nuevo… paso más de un minuto antes de que recordara que estaba acompañada de Sasuke.

- Yo…- Volvio a hablar Sakura…- ¿A quien engaño? ¡ESTO ES LO MÁS INCOMODO DEL MUNDO!

Sasuke simplemente sonrió de lado por la reacción de la pelirrosa.

- ¡Y tu!... ¡TU TE ESTAS DIVIERTIENDO CON TODO ESTO!.- Grito la Sakura señalando con el dedo a Sasuke.

- Yo no he hecho nada…

- Eso no quiere decir que no lo disfrutes… disfrutas mi culpa, mi frustración y mis ganas de pegarle a algo ahora.- Se desahogo por completo la pelirrosa.

- Yo también me siento culpable Sakura… es mi amigo.

- No tienes por que… no hiciste nada…- Contesto más tranquila Sakura.

- Pero lo disfrute. Y eso me hace sentir culpable.

- ¿Qué dijiste?.- ¿Había escuchado bien? Sasuke no podía estar hablando en serio…

- Dije que pensé que íbamos a dejar esto olvidado…

- Este… sí… olvidémoslo.

- ¿Y que quieres hacer?

- ¿Queee? No… en serio, no tienes que hacer nada yo…

- Gaara dijo que hiciéramos algo… además seria una forma de devolverte el favor del otro día.

- Yo… bueno… esta bien, pase todo el dia encerrada ayer, asi que no estaría mal dar una vuelta por ahí. Aunque sea contigo.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- A nada.- Contesto burlescamente Sakura.- Déjame irme a dar un baño rápido.- La confianza entre ambos crecia, esto de tener un secreto en común y ser complices no parecía tan malo después de todo, pensó Sasuke. El azabache aprovecho cuando Sakura se fue a su recamara a cambiarse para darse una ducha rápida también.

/

- ¿Estas lista?.- Pregunto el azabache que salía de la habitación de Karin ya cambiado.

- Si, solo me falta mi monedero, ya vuelvo.- Sakura regreso a su habitación dejando a Sasuke en la sala, el moreno miro fijamente el celular de la pelirrosa y lo tomo para luego apagarlo. No dejaría que el pelirrojo arruinara los planes que tenia con la chica.

- Ya, vamos.- Anuncio Sakura a Sasuke, tomando el resto de sus cosas y dejando juntos el apartamento.- Esto va a ser tan raroooo.- Dijo Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse con Sasuke.

**Espero les halla gustado n_n**

**Al parecer Sasuke-kun tiene planes malévolos con Sakurita, me da risa y me agrada escribir esa sensación de incomodidad de Sakura con Sasuke, ya que no es la típica incomodidad ocasionada por que este bobamente enamorada de el.**

**Espero sus comentarios ¿Les gusto? ¿Les disgusto? Déjenme saber :D, en el próximo cap tendremos SasuSaku :D**

**Nos leemos**

**Ayumi**


End file.
